sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble
Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble is a 1990 American animated comedy drama film Directed and Produced by Larry Latham (animator). From the Creators of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, The Man Called Flintstone, I Love You Fievel, The Spirit of Scuttlebutt. Plot The film starts with The Musical Number, Now and Never, When Little Doge asks Scuttlebutt if He has a mate yet, until he gets attracted by the musical singing voice of Nellie Brie, but sadly never talked to her. After the musical number, Scuttlebutt talks to his best friend, Chief McBrusque Up a hill, and after the conversation, pushes him off a cliff so he can actually talk to Nellie Brie. When Chief McBrusque sees them together at night, he takes the couple to a love tree and sings a song (Sometimes I Wonder) while they kiss. Then, Madame Mousey ans Her Group of Dogs Called The Dogsters capture the three mice and take them to a boat. Nellie Brie is trapped alongside An Elderly Mouse Named Old Yellow Who says that She will be there for the rest of her life. Then the three mice sing a song called “Mouse Cruelty”. Meanwhile, Chief Wulisso and All of the Other Mice Are looking for Scuttlebutt, Chief McBrusque, and Nellie Brie since they were sleeping when the kidnapping happened. Cholena, Chief Wulisso’s Daughter asks Her Mom, Chieftess Nanalan If She Could show Little Doge around The Lenape Tribe and says that that will give her something to do while the adults look for The Three Missing Mice. Meanwhile, The three mice manage to escape, but Old Yellow didn’t, but only two made their way out, since Chief McBrusque was taken by Madame Mousey. She sends The Dogsters to The Lenape Tribe to try to get Cholena and Little Doge. Meanwhile, Cholena gives Little Doge a tour of The Lenape Tribe, when suddenly, they hear barking. They dig a hole in Song and hide from the dogsters and walk back to the boar where Madame Mouse is highly disappointed in them. At night, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, and O’Bloat Tell Chief Wulisso that they failed to find The Trio Of Mice and that Reed Daley was Harmed by The Dogsters. Chieftess Nanalan suggests that She should grab Madame Mousey by the neck and shove her eyes down her throat, But Her Husband Disagrees. Cast * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt/Jukebox and Horse Face * Sherman Howard as Chief McBrusque * Susan Boyd as Nellie Brie * Elaine Bilstad as Cholena and Chieftess Nanalan * Din Messick as Little Doge * Candi Milo as Madame Mousey * David Carradine as Chief Wulisso * Frank Welker as The Dogsters/ * B.J. Ward as Mira Mousekewitz * Julie Bennett as Old Yellow * Ron Perlman as Mr. Grasping * Tony Jay as Toplofty * Richard Karron as O'Bloat * Robert Hays as Reed Daley Songs * Now and Never - Scuttlebutt, Chief McBrusque, Little Doge, Nellie Brie, Cholena, and Mira Mousekewitz * Sometimes I Wonder - Chief McBrusque * Mouse Cruelty - Chief McBrusque, Scuttlebutt, and Nellie Brie * Dig - Cholena and Little Doge * Don’t Make Me Laugh - Madame Mousey * Sometimes I Wonder (Reprise) - Nellie Brie Quotes Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble/Quotes Trivia * It was Based on 1998 Film, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. * preceded by Fievel's Greatest Mysteries and followed by Fievel Mousekewitz and Scuttlebutt. * It has A Sequel called Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble 2: A Holiday Tradition. Quotes Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble/Quotes Gallery Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble/Gallery Transcript Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble/Transcript Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble/Trailer transcripts Credits Scuttlebutt and the Secret Pebble/Credits Category:1990 films Category:McBrusque and Scuttlebutt Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:Films produced by William Hanna Category:Films produced by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by Larry Latham Category:Movies Category:G-Rated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama films Category:Package films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Universal Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Sound Effects by Hanna-Barbera Category:List of films based on Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:An American Tail Category:Films set in hotels Category:Buddy films Category:Films about mices Category:American animated films Category:American comedy films Category:American drama films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Vampire films Category:Ghost in animated film